This invention relates to a multiple compartmented dynamoelectric machine, and particularly a dynamoelectric machine having a main electromagnetic compartment in combination with one or more auxiliary component compartments formed in a self-contained assembly with a single outer main machine frame.
Different dynamoelectric machines, such as rotary electric motors, have a common basic motor construction with significantly different operating specifications adapted to various particular applications. Generally, a rotary electric motor includes a stationary stator unit and a rotating rotor unit. The stator unit is conventionally an annular unit with a cylindrical rotor unit rotatably mounted therein. The stator unit is mounted within a rigid supporting tubular round main frame. Opposite ends of the main frame are closed by end bearing plates or frames which are precisely formed and secured to the round frame to locate a rotor bearing in a precise coincidence with the axis of the opening of the annular stator. The rotor unit includes a supporting shaft journaled within the bearings in the end bearing frames to rotatably support the rotor. The rotor shaft projecting from at least one end bearing frame for coupling to a load device. Different applications and specifications generally require particular controls as well as particular mounting and couplings for adapting the motor to the particular application. Various controls, such as a centrifugal switch current and temperature sensing devices, a terminal board and the like are mounted within an end of the frame, or in a separate control box and coupled to the motor. Centrifugal switches and second devices may be mounted within the motor's frame structure and connected to suitable external controls for controlled energizing of the motor. The external controls may include various manual and automated control units. Other applications may require forced cooling and a fan unit may be mounted separately or within the motor to create an air flow through the motor.
In current practice, electronic controls are available and widely used in controlling of the motors in response to external sense controls. A typical example is a fractional horsepower motor connected to operate ventilating and fan devices and particularly water or liquid motor-pump devices for use in whirlpools, spas, tubs, jet devices and the like. The controls may be made to respond to the surrounding environment, and are normally or advantageously protected from the surrounding environment. The controls however should be conveniently accessible for monitoring and servicing of the control systems. A particularly practical control housing system is disclosed in the co-pending application of James L. King, entitled "Electric Motors Having Integrated Control Housing And Method Of Fabrication", filed on Feb. 6, 1989 with Ser. No. 07/306,887. As more fully disclosed in the above application, the motor structure is formed with a conventional stator and motor. A cup-shaped end cap is secured to the closed end bearing frame of the motor and specially coupled thereto to form a control compartment immediately adjacent to the end frame of the motor. Electronic and other control components are housed in such compartment, preferably by attachment to the end cap. A basically standard motor can then be provided with a custom designed control located within the end compartment. Basic sized end caps can be provided to accommodate different complexities and components required for different control systems.
In addition, applications may require certain specialized motor constructions for adaptation to a load device. For example, motor driven pump units are often constructed with the motor directly mounted to the pump device. The pump motor is preferably a round motor with a smooth continuous exterior surface to establish an attractive as well as attractice unit for use in spas and like devices. Special consideration must be given to any possible leakage of liquid from the pump unit entering into the motor structure. Thus, the electrical winding of a motor will be damaged, if not destroyed, in the presence of unacceptable liquid contact. Further, the mechanical components, such as the bearings and support structure can be adversely affected by liquids, particularly water and the like. A standard motor pump construction includes a drip compartment between the motor components and the pump. The drip compartment is formed by an extension of a standard pump mounting flange structure to which the motor frame is mounted such that any liquid which escapes from the pump unit along the motor shaft connection discharges into the pump drip compartment. Appropriate openings in the drip compartment discharge the liquid and thereby bypass the liquid from the motor.
In many applications, the motor requires a forced ventilation and cooling. A fan may be mounted on and coupled to the either end of the motor shaft within the annular frame and provide forced air flow through the motor.
Motor controls for a pump driven device will have various electronic controls in modern-day practice. For example, motor driven pump units are widely used for pumping of water in whirlpools, spas and other like tubs. The pumping action will vary with time and require different pumping levels. In addition, various safety factors must be considered in view of the danger of operating electrical devices while in a body of water. Generally, the prior art and commercial development retains a rather conventional approach used over the many years of electric rotary motor development wherein the motors are either specially constructed for an application or the load device and is specially constructed to accommodate and receive the basis motor unit. The above identified co-pending application discloses a particularly advantageous control system and one modular construction of and electric motor which permits custom assembly of the motor for various applications and avoids the fabrication of special motor construction for each specification.
There is a need for a modular design incorporating a basic electromagnetic motor structure which can be readily adapted to various motor specifications and applications. The design should permit application to existing commercial loads and application that presently include special housing and mounting frame constructions and the like.